Lee Minsung
Position in Sa1nt Minsung is the leader of SA1NT - a group which consists of five members. Along with being the leader of Sa1nt, he is also the main vocalist. The other members are Taeseok, Young J, Kyunghun and Ven. Out of all five members, he does the most solo promotions for the group. Looks Minsung is a male on the taller side with hair dyed both blue and pink. He is exactly 180 centimeters tall (5 feet 11 inches). His hair is a natural style but tapers to a very short cut on the back of his neck. Before his hair was dyed it was black which is its natural pigmentation. It´s layered which gives it a fuller appearance. Both of his ears are pierced and he wears earrings most of the time from what we have seen. Personality Pre Chapter 30: Minsung is shown to be very competitive and cocky. While he won the archery portion of the SSC (Stars Sports Championship) he underestimated Jaewon and Jaewon ended up proving him wrong. Even though he technically did not win, Jaewon still took this as a loss and harbors resentment toward him. This shows his pride and cockiness which would be a given because he is a reining champion of the event. In addition, Minsung is in a longtime feud with his brother Lee Minsoo. They are both kpop idols and when they were auditioning to be trainees Minsung wanted to impress the judges as much as possible. To stand out he stole Minsoo´s song that Minsoo wrote and preformed it saying he wrote it instead. This goes to show how tenacious Minsung is and that he would do anything to get what he wants. Post Chapter 30: Lee Minsung is still as cocky and tenacious as he was shown to be before, but there is a reason behind his behavior. When Minsung and Minsoo were young, their mother pushed Minsung to be an example to his younger brother. This changed his supportive behavior in whatever Minsoo did to an aloof and distant behavior. Minsung enjoyed playing video games with Minsoo and other brotherly activities, but he soon had to leave those times behind him. The pressure on Minsung´s back to be a good example pushed Minsoo away while making Minsung increasingly stressed. He slowly became obsessed with being ahead of his brother and it turned into spite. Random Facts * Minsung is the older brother of Lee Minsoo who is also a kpop star. * Throughout his school life he was very popular and even got consistently good grades. * He is also is the reining champion of the archery event at the SSC. * The members of Sa1nt describe him to overwork himself. * He wears a white beanie constantly because it´s the first gift he received. It was given to him by Minsoo, as confirmed in a mini comic the creator made. * He was involved in acting in the past. * Out of all the members he does the most solo promotions for Sa1nt. * His favorite food is kimchi stew. * Minsung no longer plays video games as he stopped once he and Minsoo grew apart. Category:Characters Category:SA1NT